Why the Caged Angel Sings
by DJ Tagz09
Summary: Angel has been moved from Hamsterviel's custody to Gantu's ship holding cell. 625 has been waiting for this moment for a long time, and now he plans to make her his, weather she likes it or not. Takes place when Angel is held captive by Hamsterviel.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lilo & Stitch or any of the characters in the story. All rights to Lilo & Stitch are owned by Disney. Also, I do not own Caramelldansen or Two Girls, One Cup, they're both owned by their respected creators.

Just a short romance story about Angel's time in lock-down in Gantu's ship. I wanted to write a story around the concept of Stockholm syndrome (it's a condition where a captive in a hostage/kidnapping situation develops positive feelings for their captor. Look it up…). I got the inspiration from an episode of NCIS where a captive bride tried to shoot Gibbs' team for killing her captor (if you never saw that episode I recommend you do, if you never seen NCIS before you don't know what you're missing, and if you don't like NCIS and people who watch it screw you.) No worries, there will be no character death in this story. And no flamers, if ya wanna hate on me for writing the story, go suck monkey ballz! Okay, enjoy the story!

**Why the Caged Angel Sings**

_How long have I been here? The days seem to just blur into one long endless one in this glass tube in that rat's windowless prison. How long do I have to stay here with this crazy gerbil? How long do I have to stay with these experiments; there are cousins, but they're annoying to stay around all the time. And what about my bushi-bu? How long do I have to be here without him? I just know he's trying his hardest to save me right now, but how long do I have to wait? I don't want to be here anymore…I don't want to be alone anymore…

* * *

_

"But sir…if you send me all of the experiments, my holding cells will be full and I won't be able to capture any more experiments." whined a large fish-like alien over the video screen.

"Stop making excuses you frivolously floundering fish face fool! I don't care where you keep them!" roared the small gerbil-like alien back to his subordinate.

"But since 625's turned two of the cells into storage rooms for food we're running short on space…" continued the fish alien.

"You can take your stored food and shove it up your highly inflated patooki as far as I'm concerned! So long as these mentally inferior guards suspect me of any misdoings, they'll be scanning my cell for anything suspicious, thanks to that ridiculous 'internet meme' imitating experiment you sent me!" the raging rodent said.

"I thought its caramelldansen would cheer you…uh I mean give a morale boost sir."

"Well it didn't you kooky carp! Now I must dismantle and hide my lab, and since YOU caused this with that experiment, you'll have to hold them in your ship until I can convice this tiny minded security I am a law abiding inmate who only wishes to serve his time. Now take these experiments! I am sending them now, and Gantu...no more excuses!" shouted the rodent

"Yes sir Dr. Hamserviel." saluted Gantu.

* * *

_Oh great...now I'm being sent to that stupidhead Gantu and that pudgy slob of an experiment. But atleast I'll be out of this capture tube...hopefully.

* * *

_

After a few minutes, a bright light from the teleportation device on Gantu's ship began to shine, and one by one experiments in capture tubes were coming through, and the giant alien of the ship started unloading them as he held a conversation with his sandwich hungry wingman.

"Now because of you, we have very limited space to store these experiments. I hope your happy." said Gantu with slight malice.

"Of course I am, those cold-cuts would've gone to waist if I hadn't thought to put them in those unused containment cells. Besides, it's not like you were using them." pointed out the tan, pudgy experiment while munching on a sub sandwich.

"Well 625, you better manage to make space for these experiments," said Gantu, preocupied by his current task, "Hamsterviel is sending all of the captured experiments here to keep his lab a secret."

And at that moment, 625 stopped eating to turn his attention to something more interesting.

"Did you say 'all experiments'? As in 'all of the ones you captured'?" he asked.

"Yes, every one of them. Because of that internet meme experiment, his cover is amost blown and he has to lay low because of the hightened servalence. But I guess it could be worse, that vile abomination could have shown him that video footage of the two earth females and the liquid-holding container. Ugh...I don't think I'll ever unsee that." shutered Gantu. The next response from his little companion will compleatly catch him off guard.

"I think I'll go make some room in those cells"

"Earthlings are sick. I mean I can't understand how they can find enjoyment in digesting their own...wait what!??"

"You heard me trout lips, I'm making rooms for my cousins. And don't worry about moving them there, I'll take them down to their cells." said 625 as he put down his sandwich and quickly walks out of the room. In compleate disbelief, Gantu lumbered up to the spot where the experiment sat and looked in the direction where he left. He looked down and picked up the sub, looking at it quizically.

'What did he put in this?' he thought as he cautiously sniffed it.

* * *

_Ugh, I really hate going through that transporter, but at least I'm back on earth. Maybe now my bushi-bu will be able to rescue me. Where's everybody else? Have they already taken the others to another room? I don't see the fishhead or lazy bum experiment around. Uh-oh, spoke too soon...

* * *

_

"Angel! Sweetcakes! How ya been? Ya miss me?" asked 625 as he strolled up to the container on the floor.

Angel began to growl feircly, showing her claws and teeth in hopes to discouraging the approaching experiment.

"Aw, don't be that way babe. I just wanna make your stay here enjoyable. And maybe...not so lonely, if ya catch my drift." he said slyly.

She quickly turned her back to him and shouted in Turian

"_No! I want to go, I want to be with my bushi-bu!"_

"C'mon babe, forget my goodie two-shoes cousin, and get with me, ya might like it." he said as he approached the container. As he went to touch the glass, angel spun around and snapped at him. _"I said NO!!!",_making the container fall on it's side. 625 sighed as he watched her fall, so he then looked at her with an unusually serious expression.

"Now listen, I'm normally a nice guy, but I can get nasty too. I wanted to make this easy for you, special even, but if you don't wanna cooperate, than this can go very differently."

Alittle startled by the change in attitude, Angel withdraws slightly in the tube. She is then roughly lifted up by the experiment and taken to the back of the ship to the containment cells. As they passed, Angel looked to the other cells to see the other experiments, still in the capture tubes, bunched in one small room.

"I wanted to make sure you had better accomidations than them, so I cleared one out especially for you." said 625 as he walked to an empty cell. He then opened the cell and started on the tube; as he unscrewed the lid, Angel saw her moment and struck. She lept out and swiped at 625's face and began to run towards the exit. But with uncharacteristic speed, 625 crawled the wall to beat her to the door and forcibly grab her by her kneck and arm. She yelped in pain as he forced her back to the cell.

"And just for that little stunt, I think you can go without something to eat for a while," he said as he threw her into the cell and activated the glass-like shield. Angel got up slowly,looking at him through teary eyes and clutching the arm that was twisted by 625. With the serious, almost scary demenor adopted by the lazy experiment, the siren experiment began to feel a wave of uncertanty ans fright wash over her.

"I'll come back later when I think your attitude has gotten better. Nighty-night sweetcakes." he said while he walked away. When he got to the door, he flipped a switch and the lights shut off, leaving the scared experiment in the dark.

* * *

_Can't….think…think straight. I can't…so hungry, so tired. Why…is he doing this…I want to get out of here…I want to go home. Bushi-Bu where are you…where are you...where…

* * *

_

She sat in the cell, eclipsed by the intense darkness, strong hunger and exhaustion from sleep deprivation, and the maddening shrieks and screams of the unstable creatures still in their tubes in the other cells. Most of them, once reasonably calm and mentally sound, now driven mad from confinement and torturous experimentations of their rodent captor; they hysterically cried out and some laughed in such ways that would make even the former captain of the galactic federation flinch. She stayed in the corner of the small room, clutching her legs and rocking slightly, trying to keep her mind as one. She began to sob into her knees when at that moment, a break in the darkness came. She looked to the disturbance, teary eyed and confused as a small figure emerged from the light. Seeing them, she slowly looked up, and made her way to the shield to identify the approaching experiment

_Huh…wha..what? Bu..bu…bushi-bu? Is that…you? Busi-bu! I've waited…waited so long for you. I knew you'd come for me. I never gave up on you…and you never gave up on me, now you here for me. Oh busi-bu…_

She watched as her blue knight strolled down the hall to rescue here; her body pressed hard against the glass in anticipation, her tail wagging from happiness and relief. The figure stopped in front of the cell and peered in with his black eyes and smiled.

"Hi Angel, I told you I'd be back." He said sweetly

"_Oh bushi-bu! I knew you'd be back, I never gave up hope!" _Said Angel, teary and excited, though weary.

"Huh…never thought I'd hear ya call me 'bushi-bu' yet, guess ya finally came around, huh sweetcakes?" he said as he tilted his furry blue head.

She stopped suddenly, and looked at him with a puzzled look. "_Huh…sweetcakes?"_

"Computer: cell block lights." called the experiment.

After hearing the confirming "lights on" of the computer, the lights flashed on, blurring the siren's eyes. She strained to see the experiment on the other side of the glass shield. As her eyes came into focus, she saw the experiment's fur change from blue to tan, and with that, his entire body changed to a fat and stubby stature. As she looked again, she shrieked and leaped back from the glass and to the opposite wall.

"What? What'd I say? I brought ya lunch, I know it's been a while, almost two weeks. I figured you needed a break." He said as he held up a plate of sandwiches to the glass.

She only stood in the back, eyes focused on her bushi-bu's prototype, never moving with slight fear in her almost emotionless face.

"Aw c'mon babycakes, don't be like that, look…their flatbread." He said in a tempting, sing-song manner. Even then she stayed unmoving, eyes still trailed on him.

"Eh… look, I'm sorry for that one day, I kinda wasn't thinking ya know? But I really want to show you that I can be a good guy for you. Now come on, I know you're hungry." Said 625 as he opened a slot in the glass and slid the plate in.

Angel quickly looked at the plate of food and back at 625, the silence between them only broken by the insane ranting and raving of the experiments in the next cell. She hesitantly moved away from the wall; her eyes not leaving 625 or the plate of food. When she finally reached the plate she grabbed it and quickly scurried back to the wall and began devouring the sandwiches like a starved animal.

"Well uh, I've been thinking. I know it's not fun being cooped up in this cell, especially with your noisy neighbors over here," said 625, gesturing to the loud experiments next to them, "so maybe sometime I could maybe, let you out, I could show you around the ship, since Gantu's been trolling the town for experiments most of the time, he won't have to know that I let you out to stretch your legs."

Angel thought while she chewed the sandwich, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously, _"How do I know you won't do something to me when you let me out?"_

"I won't, scout's honor, just so long as you don't try and escape or nothing."

"_Why can't you just let me go, just say that I escaped; experiments must escape from here all the time."_

"You know I can't do that, you're here to stay, so you might as well get used to that, got it?" he said with a little force.

"Look, I gotta go, I'll come back later for the plate. Maybe someday when Troutlips leaves for his evening experiment hunt we could hook up." He said as he left back to the door.

Angel watched him as he left the room and turned her attention to the half eaten pile of sandwiches and began devouring again.

* * *

_Mmm…these are good! Never knew he could make such a good sandwich. Then again I never gave them a try when he offered them before…anyways; I gotta find a way to get out. He said the big stupidhead will be out and he'll let me out; when I get close to the door, then I can make my move. Mm…these sandwiches are amazing! I wonder what his secret is.

* * *

_

Sitting in the cell, boredom was almost as torturous as the confinement. Angel sat against the wall, fondling her right antennae and listening to the primal sounds of the unstable experiments next to her in the other glass cell. One in particular experiment seemed to keep up most of the noise; growling, clawing and biting at the container in the direction of 624, which began to wear on her nerves.

Fed up, she stood and faced the experiment and yelled at it in turian before blowing a raspberry and turning her back at it, enraging it even more.

At that moment, Angel heard the mechanical sound of the hall door opening and patter of small feet approach her cell.

"Evening Sweetcakes, I see you're having fun with them."

"_They just won't shut up! I've tried using my song on them but it's like they don't even hear it!"_ she said in a huff.

"Yeah, I know. I could hear you over the security cams. You sing beautifully by the way." He said with a slight pink tint in his face fur.

She looked at him with some of her face fur a slightly different shade of pink, _"Uh…thanks…can I get out of here now?"_

"Huh? Oh yeah right…it has been a while since you been out, almost three months hasn't it? Hold on a second" he said, snapping out of the dream-like daze and hitting the button next to the glass prison.

Angel looked ahead, a wave of relief flushes over her at the sight of the impenetrable doorway being removed, and her mind began moving quickly, planning her now closer escape. She slowly walks out of the room to 625. When he offers out his arm, she watches for a moment, then reluctantly takes it and begins walking with him. As the pass by the second cell, Angel's eyes caught sight of the manic experiment, still clawing at the container to her.

_Yes! I'm out! But not free just yet. Gotta get 625 to let me near the door, then I'm free…_

"And this is com center; this is where we're normally contacted by Hamsterviel, and sometimes where flounder fins watches his soaps in his underwear on Sundays." said 625 pointing to the monitor hanging from the ceiling. Angel couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of Gantu in his undies watching soap operas. Then she caught sight of the automatic door; as the tan experiment continued to reveal Gantu's private moments, she continued to eye the door, thoughts racing, telling her to make a break for it, but her body refused to respond. She began to sweat, looking to the door and back to 625; her eyes shifted back and forth between them as her mind fought her legs in a losing battle. She then closed her eyes, in an attempt to clear her thoughts and rationalize her situation, but was brought back to reality from a nearby voice.

"Angel, you okay?" asked 625 quizzically.

"_Huh? Oh yeah… I'm fine, just fine…"_ said Angel nervously.

"…right, well lets go to the kitchen, I'll fix us some subs." He said as he walked towards the galley. Angel stood in place and watched him leave; she turned back to the door again and looked at it for a minute, then looked to her growling stomach, sighed and walked to the galley.

* * *

"_Mmm…those sub sandwiches were delicious, you really know your way around a kitchen!" _said Angel excitedly as they left the galley

"Well thank you, least someone around here appreciates my cooking." said 625 ahead of her.

"_Where are you taking me now?"_ asked Angel

"You'll see, it's just about time for it." He said as he led her along.

They arrived in the small cockpit of the ship; the normally one-occupant room was large enough for both to sit in the one seat, surrounded by many buttons, dials and lights, some of them inactive. Though the room was lit by a few flashing lights on the dashboard, the cockpit stood dark with the ship blinds covering the windshield.

"_So why are we here? You're not going to…"_ said Angel with a pause.

"Wha…oh! No, no not that! I could never hurt you like that; I brought you here to see something." said 625.

Then 625 began pushing buttons on the ship, prompting the ship's computer voice to say "windshield guard opening", and the metal doors over the windshield to slowly slide away. As the two doors slowly parted, a warm light shined through, blinding the siren experiment. 624 shielded her eyes as she waited for them to adjust. When the doors finally receded, Angel uncovered her eyes to see an amazing sight that left her in awe.

Outside of the window, she could see the gentle waterfall next to the ship flowing in a smooth, zen-like state as it glistened in the light. Ahead was the forest; the large green trees surrounding the pond and ship glowed slightly with the orange hue of the sun, and swayed slightly with the breeze. Beyond that she was able to see over the trees to the ocean. Though off in the distance, she could see the beautiful, clean sands of the beach and the clear, shining waves of the ocean with surfers still in the water, and the sun setting; the orange and golden hue of the sunset lining the vast ocean like a warm coat, and coloring the sky with a light purple of the approaching night.

Angel looked on to the scene in utter amazement, not noticing the pudgy experiment next to her shortening the space between them.

"_625, this is amazing! I've never seen the island like this, it's so beautiful!" _she exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you babe." he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

At first, she was a little startled by the sudden contact from 625; her face becoming hot with the strong blush. But after watching the tranquil and content face of 625, she began to calm down and eventually began to nuzzle slightly into his side to get comfortable in his arms. The both then sat in the seat, watching the sunset with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Throughout the ship, all was still and quiet. The main room stood empty, until two little experiments walked through to the holding cells.

Angel and 625 slowly walked down the hall past the noisy, crowded cell to one open cell next to it.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." said 625, standing infront of the open cell, facing Angel.

"_Actually 625, I did. I actually did enjoy myself. It was beautiful." _she said with a blush as she looked to the floor.

"Well, maybe we'll get to do this again sometime. I'd better get going and clean up before blubber-butt comes back." he said as he let go and pushed the button to close the glass door behind Angel.

Angel watched through the glass has he left through the door.

* * *

_I can't lie, I did enjoy that. I know I shouldn't, but I liked it. Who would've thought 625 could have a charming side to him. He really put this together well. The sandwiches were divine, and he treated me well. And the view out of the cockpit, I never kne-_

**CRASH!!!**

_*gasp* what was that!?!

* * *

_

Before Angel could conclude her thoughts, the sound of glass shattering erupted in the room. She gasped sharply and looked to the direction of the sound to see a terrible sight.

Across from her in the next cell stood the enraged experiment. It looked directly at her with wide eyes, moving slowly to the separation glass with jerky, spasmodic movements, and filled the cell block with manic growling mixed with insane laughter.

Angel began to slowly back away; her terrified eyes not leaving the homicidal creature only ten feet away from her.

As her mind and heart raced, the only thing she could think to do was to call out to the ceiling.

"_625? 625!? Help, please 625 help!!!"_

When she looked back she saw that the experiment had reached the wall. It seemed to examine the wall, as if studying it for a weakness. In another desperate attempt, she begins to sing her siren song. But as much as she filled the cell block with her hypnotic lullaby, the creature only continued its sadistic growling mixed laughter as it studied the wall. Then suddenly, it began to slam the wall with its arms; the sound of smashing glass and bones in its arms cracking began to compete with her now frantic and labored singing.

As she backed farther to the wall, her voice cracked as she struggled to sing the; tears began to stream from her eyes as she kept her gaze focused on the experiment. Finally, the experiment reared back and slammed the wall, shattering it and sending it's shards flying.

Angel covered herself as the shards filled the room and landed all around her. She looked up to see the experiment standing in the broken wall.

_"625! Please help me!!"_ sceamed Angel, clinging to the wall. In what seemed like a flash, the deranged animal closed the gap between it's self and her.

Pinned, Angel could do nothing but cry as the attacker loomed over her, laughing uncontrolably. Then, it slowly let out it's large tounge and drug it across her face, covering her face in saliva, making her cringe in revolt. While she thrashed and struggled around with her arms and legs pinned, she suddenly felt hands move down her curved frame; the experiment has extended two extra arms and has began feeling the sides of her body.

As it traced her body with his hands and continued to laugh, the destraught siren experiment wailed to the ceiling once again.

_"625! Help!"_

Seconds turned to what seemed like days, and all sound seemed to mute it's self. Then the world around her seemed to crash down around her as the defining sound of glass shattering broke through the air.

Her head was in a daze, her eyes felt heavy and her ears ringing. She finally managed to peel her eyes open. Only to be greeted by a blury scene. The ringing in her ears were subsiding as well, but were being replaced by a new unrecognizabe sound. Both vision and hearing slowly focused as she could see the probing red emergency lights within the darkened cell block. Finally gaining back her sight, her eyes followed the glass and debris around the cell; holes broken into the floors, ceilings and walls, gravel and shards of all sizes covered the area, and in one corner of the room lay a large, lifeless lump of fur.

As she lay on the floor, she noticed half of her body was elevated by something warm. And in her ear, the sound now clarified, she recognized to be her song sung by a soft, deep voice. Slowly she looks up, and sees through the dim light, a tattered tubby experiment holding her with two of four arms; his body covered in scratches and cuts, the tan fur matted and covered in grime, and his eyes focused on the tattered experiment across the room as he hugged her tightly to his body and singing softly.

"_626?" _said Angel weakly.

625 then stopped singing and looked down into Angel's eyes.

"…Angel." He said softly with a weak smile and too battered to move.

She looked back into his dark eyes and gave a weak smile back to him, too weak to get up.

The two experiments sat in the red tinted, dark room in complete silence; simply taking in each other's company.

* * *

_How long have I been here? The days seem to just blur into one lately. The cells are still being fixed up and extra security is put on that psycho experiment, so I'll have to stay in the front. This commander seat is really comfy, especially when you can share it. Fish face is still agitated about the incident, and that I'm not confined to the cells, but I think he's starting to warm up to me, I think they've even stopped locking the doors all of the time. And since I've been such great help, I might be staying here a little longer. I wonder if he's ever going to come…um…he…I wonder if I can even remember his name…oh well. As long as I have 625, I don't think I'll be alone anymore...

* * *

I'm back ya'll! I know you were expecting another chapter for Jagin Warriors (or Brothers of Anarchy...go read it if ya haddn't already please), but don't worry, I'll get back to that. This oneshot was just a warm up to get me back into writing from the large inactivity over the months (college is tough, so sue me...) So lets get down to business, this is technically my first actual romance story I've done, It isn't my best, but again this was a warm up. If ya don't support this paring and want to run your mouth about it, clam up cause it's just a story, I really don't care for the pairing either, but then again I guess I'm not much a romantic type. This idea just came to mind during an episode of NCIS and it just went from there. I don't know why you wouldn't know Caramelldansen, anyone who's on the internet would've known about it, but if not go find it on youtube or something. It was funny at first, but after hearing it everywhere, it grains on the ears (hearing anything for a long period will do that, even your favorite song.) Same should apply for Two Girls, One Cup though I envy those who haven't seen it (I swear I developed a nervous tic watching that! gawd it was horrible! Who the hell would thing that is kinky!?!) Besides the warm up thing, I wanted to do something involving Stockholm Syndrome, I tried to get the basics of it, it was basically just a theme that caught my interest. Hope ya liked the story and keep watch for anything new! _


End file.
